


pumpkin patch

by pipsqueakparker (lafbaeyette)



Series: fictober 2020 [8]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafbaeyette/pseuds/pipsqueakparker
Summary: Mordelia was absolutely aghast when she found out that Simon had never gone to one before and demanded that I drive the three of us out the next day. There was no hope, it was a losing battle as soon as they both turned their wide eyes toward me. How do you say no?You don’t. I didn’t, and now I’m being tugged around by an overly excited eleven year old.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: fictober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949911
Comments: 14
Kudos: 99





	pumpkin patch

**Author's Note:**

> day 8: pumpkin patch
> 
> i dont have much to say
> 
> this is self-indulgent
> 
> have some pumpkins

**BAZ**

Simon’s eyes light up when we finally make it into the pumpkin patch.

Mordelia was absolutely aghast when she found out that Simon had never gone to one before and demanded that I drive the three of us out the next day. There was no hope, it was a losing battle as soon as they both turned their wide eyes toward me. How do you say no?

You don’t. I didn’t, and now I’m being tugged around by an overly excited eleven year old.

“We’re carving these when we get home, right, Basil?” Mordelia asks. She doesn’t wait for an answer before turning to Simon. “Have you ever carved a pumpkin? Basil’s the best at it, he always makes the neatest ones. I think he cheats, though.”

“Does he?” Simon glances up at me, and my face absolutely does not flush from the way he looks at me. “I’ve never done, I might need you to help me out.”

“I can do that!” Mordelia claps her hands together. “Basil may be the best but that’s just ‘cause he’s old and he’s been doing it for centuries. I’m the next best.”

“I am not _old_ , Mordelia.”

“You’re older than me,” she points out.

“And me,” Simon adds, not helping me at all. Mordelia points back at him, as if that’s all the proof she needed for her claim.

“I’m four months older than you, Snow.” I roll my eyes as the two of them laugh.

“Come on, Simon, I can show you how to pick the best one.” Mordelia grabs onto Simon’s hand with both of hers and drags him off behind her. He waves his other hand at me over his shoulder and I watch as the two run further into the patch.

Mordelia’s been infatuated with Simon since that first night he came over. It got worse when he acknowledged her and gave her attention. Now she’s more demanding than Daphne when it comes to bringing Simon with me when I visit.

Luckily, Simon is just as mad about her. He was always good with the younger years at Watford, it shouldn’t come as a surprise. He’s always ready and willing to listen to her no matter what the topic is. I once found them in deep conversation about some show about monsters in high school, which Simon had never seen but was invested in just from Mordelia’s descriptions.

It’s endearing.

It’s like he’s gotten the little sibling he’s never had. (Four of them, actually. He’s just as good with my other siblings.) (Mordelia is just the most vocally obsessed with him.)

I take my time wandering through the rows of pumpkins, all different shapes and sizes, even some varied color. It’s properly crowded today, it’s a weekend in mid-October so that makes sense. There are families all around, older couples with one, two, three kids. Some new parents with their babies or toddlers. Groups of teenage friends horsing around in a corner, and slightly older folks walking hand in hand with their partners.

The cool air cuts through my scarf and jumper, it’s not quite as warm as I thought it would be.

Leaves crunch beneath my boots as I make my way further into the patch.

I finally catch back up with Simon and Mordelia. Simon’s kneeling in the dirt, watching as Mordelia goes through and knocks her knuckles against the outside of each pumpkin she can reach.

“You’re staining your trousers.” I crouch next to him, avoiding doing the same to my own. He shrugs.

“They’ll wash.” He turns away from Mordelia to look at me, absolutely beaming. It’s overcast today, but looking at him I feel the warmth of the sun seep into me. “Thanks for bringing us out here, this is fun.” He pauses, glances at Mordelia once more, then, “Is this really an effective method to finding a good pumpkin?”

I huff a laugh, shaking my head. “Absolutely not, but I won’t be the one to tell her.”

We both laugh then, and a moment later Mordelia’s back in front of us carrying a pumpkin the size of her torso in both arms.

“This one’s for me and Simon.” She declares. “We’re going to make a much better jack-o-lantern than you this year, Basil.”

“I’d like to see that.” I challenge, and she pushes out her chin in defiance. Challenge accepted.

I pull my mobile from my pocket and nudge Simon’s shoulder. “Move over there. First trip to the pumpkin patch, we’ve got to document it.”

Simon shifts until he’s kneeling next to Mordelia, one hand under the pumpkin to help her hold the weight. They both grin at me as I snap a picture.

We pick out three more pumpkins before we leave.

While Simon takes care of paying for them all, I sneak back onto my mobile and change my background photo.


End file.
